


when the old meets the new

by Kyleepolowy2006



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 tmnt - Freeform, Brother Feels, Family Feels, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Splinter, TMNT, no beta we die like people, no tsest, rottmnt, tsest will be curb stomped on site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleepolowy2006/pseuds/Kyleepolowy2006
Summary: Leo did it again, when Leo tries to use his portals, the boys end up in another universe with other versions of themselves, what could go wrong!?This is set sometime after season 4 for 2k12 and after the finals of 2k18 I’ve head cannoned that Leo is still messy with his portals, so that’s why he was practicing (for existing readers, I have changed this bc I want them to know about Casey and get some of that good ✨shredder trama✨
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 boys- Donnie, raph, mikey, Leo  
> 2012 boys- Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo (nicknames for each other don't count)

The 2018 boys were home when Leo wanted to try portaling again. “Guys I've got this!” he started to swing his sword around until blue sparks started to form.  
  
”This is not a good idea” said donnie as he was securing his battle shell.  
  
“Eh, let's give him a chance!” says Mikey standing next to raph. As The portal opened above them, it started to change color from blue to purple, to red, as they started to float.  
  
“huh, that's probably not good,” said Leo as he's floating in the air.  
  
“Are you kidding me leo!” Donnie yelled before they all quickly got sucked through.  
  
They fell onto hard concrete, raph on the bottom of the pile with Mikey and donnie on top of him and Leo trying to balance on top. “And...he sticks the landing!” he shoots his hands above his head in victory.  
  
“What in the-” came a scratchy voice from in front of the brothers, they turned to see four turtles with matching colored masks.  
  
“whoa” both orange brothers said in union.  
  
leo started to wobble and fell behind raph “oww”  
  
The 2012 boys were having a fairly normal day, Leonardo wanted to watch space heroes, so they all sat down in the living room. After everything that had happened, today was nice. Michelangelo was laying in front of the TV eating two pizza slices at once, Raphael and donatello were on the couch, with leonardo sitting in front of it.  
  
They were three episodes in when they heard a swoosh behind them leonardo got up to see a pile of green fall through a red portal in the ceiling. “What in the-”   
  
both orange wearing turtles said “whoa” in union as the other blue turtle fell. As the strangers stood up they stared at each other for a solid minute, before Leonardo broke the silence.  
  
“Who are you!” said Leonardo, stepping in front of his brothers. The huge red wearing turtle stepped forward, staring at Leonardo, causing him to look up. The large turtle stared down at Leonardo, looking like he was going to pound him into the ground. Leonardo's brothers looked ready to jump on him if they had to.  
  
Before anyone could do anything though, he put his hand out to shake and smiled “im Raphael but you can call me raph” the brothers all stared at the giant raph, they had dealt with alternate versions of themselves before but, none were this different.   
  
“Your me!?” yelled raphael as he jumped back.   
  
“Huh?” said Raph, looking confused.   
  
The purple wearing turtle spoke up “oh, were in another universe” he deadpanned, looking at his phone.   
  
“Wait what? No way!” Leo said, looking back and forth between both groups.  
  
“Yo that's so cool there's two of me!” mikey says.   
  
“Guys let's introduce ourselves okay?” says Raph as he backs up to stand with his brothers.   
  
“Uh, I'm donatello” says donnie looking up from his phone to wave.   
  
“Im mikey!” he says as he jumps on Raph.   
  
“Im raph”   
  
“and i'm the one- okay not the one and only, but i'm the best leo” leo says leaning on donnie.   
  
Leonardo was confused on how this version of him could be a competent leader.  
  
The 2012 boys all looked at their counterparts with amazement, “uh, well i'm donnie”   
  
“im mikey”   
  
“raph”   
  
“wait your raph!?” says donnie leaning down a little on his bow staff “hah your tiny” he says standing back up.   
  
“I am not! Your Raph is just huge!” Raphael says ready to fum  
  
“awe he's angry” donnie bit back, giggling  
  
“why you” raph was ready to punch the smart turtle   
  
“donnie that's enough” says raph tiredly.  
  
“Well im Leo, and you guys might be here a while so, well figure out sleeping arrangements, while the donnies can figure out how to get you all home”   
  
“yeah that works” says raph.  
  
The donnies went to Donatello's lab with Leo's sword to figure out what might have happened, while they were doing that, the others set up the living room with blankets and pillows for them to sleep on.  
  
“I hope this is okay, sorry we don't normally have company” says Leonardo, setting down the last pillow.   
  
Raph nodded “yeah, I'm sure this is fine, leo?” he turned to his brother who was stepping back.  
  
“Hold on let me check” he smirked, running and jumping into the pile that was on the floor and coach.  
  
Leonardo was so confused, but that turned to disgust when his other self dabbed. “Oh god..” leonardo cringed,  
  
“hah didn't feel a thing it's perfect.” Leo said laying back looking relaxed.  
  
“Alright it's Leo approved, we're good” Ralph smiled.  
  
“So, you guys got a fancy alternate version of Jupiter Jim here?” mikey asked sitting next to leo,   
  
“what's Jupiter Jim?” asked the three 2012 boys that were in the room.   
  
Leonard fell back like he had been shot, mikey jumped up to latch to Ralph, and ralph stepped back in disgust, all of them gasping like they just said the worst thing to ever exist.  
  
Donnie and Donatello walk into the lab, it's a big space but only a corner is used as a lab.  
  
“Sorry that it's small, but it gets the job done” Donatello says as he clears space for the sword.   
  
“It's fine, plus I got my more high tech shell today anyway.” Donnie says as he sets the sword down to tap a few things on the screen on his arm. Metal arms come out to grab the sword and a few other tools, a scanner maybe donatello thinks.   
  
‘So that's what that's for’ thinks donatello, ‘but why a whole shell, he could set up something more portable that would take less materials?’ donatello questions, but does not voice his opinion.   
  
“Okay, lets see what happened with this sword.” Donnie speaks up, pulling Donatello from his thoughts. “I just hope it's not a magic thing” Donnie sighs.   
  
“A WHAT thing!?” donatello all but screams.  
  
Donatello had finally calmed down from the magic thing, and it was quite, both muttering to themselves as they thought about certain science things.  
  
That is until donnies head shot up from the sword he was scanning. “Holy shit! Sheldon's home alone!”   
  
“who?”  
  
“my son!”  
  
“Wait, you have a son?-” Donatello was incredibly confused.  
  
“Not important I got to figure out what to do, because dad wont watch him!” Donnie was frantically thinking and typing on his pad.   
  
“So, your splinter is still alive?”   
  
This caused Donnie to look up and over to his other self. Donatello was sadly looking at the floor, fiddling with bow staff.   
  
“You mean?”   
  
“yeah…”  
  
they stood in silence for awhile before donnie spoke up, “i'm sorry…”  
  
“don't be, you couldn't do anything, none of us could.” Donatello sighed “let's just get back to work on the sword”  
  
Donnie nodded and continued to scan, and try to message April to tell her about Sheldon.  
  
April had been fired from another job, yay..! She sighed, ‘at least i can go see the guys’ she thought as she turned the corner to an alleyway to climb down to the lair. As she was climbing down she was thinking about what they could do today. ‘Maybe donnie can help me find another job.’ she thought to herself as she started to walk through the maze of sewers walls to find the lair. The closer she got to the lair the more confused to not hear anything, she knew they weren't out anywhere, even with the underground city they weren't allowed out during the day, so where were they?.  
  
“Guys?” she called when she made it to the lair. She checked to see if splinter was there first. As she rounded the corner she saw the projector playing weird Japanese commercials, and splinter asleep in the chair. “Yo, splints wake up!” she said walking to the side of the chair.   
  
He woke up dazed “huh? Oh. April, what are you doing here?” he sat up in the chair.   
  
“I'm here to hangout with the guys, but I can't find them.” he didn't seem to pay attention to her, staring at the commercials.  
  
“Splints, do you Know where they are?” she asked.   
  
He looked over at her waving his hand, “blue wanted to try to use his sword again, I don't know anything else, they are probably on a rooftop somewhere.” he said, like it had happened before.  
  
“Okay, well i'll be in the game room to wait for them.” she said walking away,  
“okay! I'll be here.” splinter yelled back.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donnie helps a sleep deprived donatello, leo learns something new slowly, raph is tired, and April and splinter are out to find their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timing is hard, there nocturnal so when they wake up its pm i guess, but uh, i hope leonardo is written well, I want to make him seem better than just "hard core leader" 
> 
> 2018 boys- donnie, raph, mikey, leo  
> 2012 boys- donatello, raphael, mikelangelo, leonardo (nicknames for eachother don't count)

Donnie yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright I think we should call it a night,” he said, turning towards donatello.  
  
“Uh, yeah you can go, I'll be here” Donatello waved him off.  
  
“Okay, see you in the morning” donnie started towards the door before donatello called out  
  
“oh and you can leave your tech here if you want.”  
  
Donnie didn’t know this world well enough, so he simply shook his head, “no, im okay” and left to join his brothers near the couch.  
  
“You're not sleeping with that on” called Leo from the middle of the pile they were laying in.  
  
“i don't wanna take it off.” Donnie sighed, just wanting to sleep.  
  
“Dude, you'll be fine and you can lay between me and Ralph if you take it off” Leo bargained.  
  
Donnie sighed, “okay, but i'm waking up early to put it back on.” He started to type in the code to detach his battle shell. Leo scooted over when donnie set the tech on the floor next to them all. Donnie climbed between Ralph and Leo, with Mikey snoring behind the red eared slider.  
  
“I know we both suck at sleeping, and i'm going to sound like a huge hypocrite, but go to sleep.” Leo said, closing his eyes, trying to fight the insomnia.  
  
“Yeah whatever.” Donnie says doing the same.  
  
Early in the morning Donnie was up, before anyone else putting on his battle shell. He walked over to the kitchen for coffee of some sort. When he walked in he was startled to see Leonardo there.  
  
Leonardo looked surprised that anyone else was up at that time, or maybe he forgot they were there. “Uh, hi” he said while drinking something.  
  
“Is that coffee?” Donnie asked, looking on the counter for a coffee pot.  
  
Leonardo seemed confused, “Uh- no it's tea”.  
  
Donnie opened a cabinet, and without looking back said, “please tell me you have coffee, i'm in desperate need” he turned around, leaning against the counter.  
  
Leonardo looked at him and then back down at his tea. “No, no one drinks coffee here.”  
  
Donnie looked disgusted. “GASPP, how could none of you drink coffee!?”  
  
“did you just say gasp-”  
  
“not important! We need to go to the store.”  
  
Leonardo walked over to the other version of his brother, setting his tea down. “How could we go shopping, were giant turtles?”  
  
Donnie was confused, “put a hoodie on?”  
  
Leonardo was taken aback “there is no logic in that”  
  
“hey, i'm the mad genius, okay?”  
  
“Can you guys kindly shut up?” Leo said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
“Did you sleep last night?” donnie asked.  
  
“I slept enough, but I need coffee.”  
  
“bad news nardo, they don't have any.” Donnie declared, leaning on Leo,  
  
“What are you guys, savages!?” Leo questioned, cringing.  
  
“no we just drink tea,” leonardo deadpanned. He continued “Plus coffee is bad for you.”  
  
“yeah exactly” donnie quipped.  
  
“Whatever we can just go to the store.” Leo said looking around, “can we borrow some hoodies?”  
  
“putting on a hoodie will not hid the fact your a turtle, i'll text April to pick some up.'' Leonardo said, pulling out his t-phone.  
  
“Oh, right April! I wonder how much your April has in common with ours.” Donnie wondered,  
  
“yeah, that will be interesting” leo walked over to a chair to sit.  
  
Donnie heard some more people up, “I'm going to check on the other me, play nice nardo” Donnie pointed at his twin accusingly.  
  
“How dare you assume different Donald?” Leo put his hand over his heart in mock offense.  
  
Leonardo was confused by the interaction, mostly due to the difference to his own relationship with his purple wearing brother.  
  
Donnie walked into the lab of his other counterpart, only to see him slouched over at his desk. ‘Did he sleep in here?’, he walked over to Donatello and gently nudged his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, uh, wake up” he shook his arm a bit harder. Donatello shot up, almost jumping out of the chair.  
  
“Wh-what?” he looked around confused.  
  
“Did you sleep here?” donnie questioned.  
  
“Uh, yeah, yeah i think- what time is it?” Donatello was utterly lost in general.  
  
Donnie looked down at his phone, “uh, its going on 4:30, when did you fall asleep?”  
  
Donatello looked up at his counterpart, “uhm, I dunno, probably a few hours ago?” he questioned.  
  
“Okay, I'm a total hypocrite, but at least I lay in bed not at my desk, is this an everyday thing?” Donnie helped Donatello put some test tubes away.  
  
“It's fine, but I figured out that we need to find out what universe you live in, and what universe you're in now” Donatello turned to Donnie who was putting a container in the bottom cabinet.  
  
He stood up and looked at Donatello, “do we have a way to do that?” he said leaning on the counter.  
  
“I was hoping your techy-shell cover thing had a program for that?” Donatello asked knowing it would probably be a no.  
  
“oh yeah, let me just pull up my ‘we accidentally got stuck in an alternate universe’ program.” He said, sounding sarcastic. Donatello sighed,  
  
“sorry if that sounded sarcastic, It wasn't, I'm pulling it up now.” Donnie said, in his monotone voice, typing a code in his arm band.  
  
“Oh, uhm okay” Donatello sat back down in his chair.  
  
‘“Okay! Looks like, we are in dimension, 2k12 and we are from, huh.”  
  
Donatello looked up in confusion, “huh?”.  
  
“Yeah, looks like our universe is,” he paused, looking down at the big red error message on his band, “lost?” Donnie looked up at his counterpart who was just as confused.  
  
“huh indeed.”  
  
Leo sat across from his counterpart, both sitting in silence, before the other turtle in blue spoke up.  
  
“Do you want some tea?” he questioned.  
  
Leo was tired due to not having any coffee, but he does enjoy tea in the morning, unlike his twin brother. “Sure, you got mint?”  
  
Leonardo smiled, it was small, but there. He got up and set the kettle on the stove.  
  
“So, your raph doesn't really give off leader vibes does he?” Leo asked as his other self got the tea bags from the cabinet.  
  
“Uh, no, I guess not, he has tried to take over as leader before, but, he just isn't set for that role, ya know?”.  
  
Leo was confused, “uh, no not really, I mean, our raph is a great leader!” Leo spoke as he put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Leonardo dropped the tea bag on the counter next to the stove, in total shock.  
  
“What do you mean?” he questioned, picking up the tea bag to set in the cup.  
  
“Huh? Oh well the oldest is the leader right?” leo asked, wondering why the other leonardo didn't get the simple idea of raph being leader.  
  
“Uh, well, yeah, but I guess our ages are a bit different then?” Leonardo turned his head towards the slider, as things clicked in his head on why this version of him was so laid back.  
  
“I guess, who's the oldest here?” Leo asked, still not getting it.  
  
“Uh- i am?” Leonardo looked back at the kettle confused on how his other self hadn't gotten the fact he was the leader yet.  
  
Leo took a few seconds to really understand what his counterpart had just said, “huh?” he said quietly.  
  
Poor Leonardo had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
Raph woke up to a loud yelling in what he thought might be the kitchen. He jumped up and ran in when he realized it was his leo yelling.  
  
“WHAT'S THE MATTER WHAT HAPPEND!?” raph yelled as he burst into the kitchen, scaring the other Leonardo who already looked a mess from his brother's shenanigans.  
  
“Dude! You're never going to believe this!” Leo said standing up on the chair he was sitting in to grab raph's face.  
  
Raph turned to look at his brother's counterpart who was leaning against the counter gripping it for dear life, he looked like he was still comprehending what just happened.  
  
Raph turned to his brother, eyes narrowing, “what did you do to him?” he said seriously.  
  
Leo was surprised to see Leonardo like that, “huh, dunno, anyway,” he said excitedly “I'm the leader here!”.  
  
Raph turned back to Leonardo seeing that he had turned away finishing whatever he was making at the stove. “I had the feeling, did you really not catch on to that leo?” he looked back at his younger brother, annoyed he woke him up for something he already had figured out.  
  
Leo let go of his brother's face and sat back down looking up at his brother. “Not really, I don't really feel the leader role for me.”  
  
raph sat down on one of the more sturdy chairs, sighing. “Leo, little bro, just because you were surprised, does not mean you can scream and wake me up at- wait what time is it?”  
  
leonardo talked for the first time since leo went berserk, “its going on 4:30, is your mikey up?” He turned around and handed Leo his tea with a small ‘here’ and sat back down.  
  
“4:30? Probably not, even with leos yelling.”  
  
leonardo nodded, “april should be here soon, she had school today”  
  
leo looked over at him, “Oh yeah, I wonder how our april is doing right now.”  
  
“probably looking for us.” raph answered.  
  
Okay, that's it, April had been waiting around the lair all day, and they still haven't come home. She walked back into the living room where splinter was still watching his weird commercials.  
  
“Splints, it's been a whole day, and they're still not home. Aren't you a little worried for your sons?” she asked standing in front of him, blocking his view.  
  
“They're fine! They do this all the time, now move april, I don't want to miss this.” he argued and tried to wave her away.  
  
“Nope, lets go, they aren't answering their phones, we're going to look for them.” she picked up the small rat man and marched out of the sewer that they called home.  
  
April and splinter had looked all over new york, all that was left was to interrogate some mutants who have grudges against the guys. First on the list, hypnopotamus, They went to the small apartment he was currently sharing with warren stone. April was about to pound on the door, when instead splinter kicked it in.  
  
April stood in shock, splinter turned around, “are you coming, my sons are waiting.” he said walking in, april following after him.  
  
Hypnopotamus had stood up from the couch readying his disks to fight, but when he saw who it was he lowered them slightly. “Uh, how can I help you?” he asked, “and did you have to kick in my door?”  
  
splinter jumped on his chest, grabbing his collar. “Where are my sons you giant hippo!” he yelled, April looked on startled,  
  
hypnopotamus was just as lost. “Why would I have you sons? I don't do the whole ‘kidnaping' thing!” he said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
“Likely story, pal, where are they! Don't make me use a special move on you!”  
  
“woah okay, splints, time to cool it,” april said, pulling the rat off the magic hypo, “plus, look around where would he have them in here?”  
  
splinter sighed, “fine lets go” april and splinter walked out the door, but before closing it, splinter turned and glared at him, a silent threat, but the mutant knew he would go through with whatever that glare meant.  
  
“Okay, so not hypnoptamus, next up is, meat sweats?” April seemed confused by the name.  
  
“A giant pig who likes to eat mutants” splinter answered climbing into the basket on April's bike.  
  
“Couldn't we have taken the turtle tank?” she huffed out as she peddled towards where splinter said this ‘meat sweats’ lives.  
  
“No, purple keeps the keys on him at all times now, due to someone stealing it.” splints said, not specifying who did it.  
  
“He told me it was you dude.” April accused looking down at the rat covered by a blanket, who was now sweating nervously.  
  
“Wh-what nooo I would never!” he stuttered. “Oh, we're here”  
  
April came to a quick stop in an alleyway, where a food truck was parked. Splinter started to climb out before falling. He stood with April looking at the food truck.  
  
“Okay, let's find the guys” she said, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, and that this chapter is better than the other! sorry it took so long but motivation just isn't something that likes to hangout with me lol


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry that this might seem rushed or short, i did try to make it longer. I hope for some more action in the next chapter or soon atleast, enjoy! :)

Mikey woke up in a daze, why wasn't he in his hammock? He opened his eyes to see a dark living area, Huh? It took a minute for his memories of the night before to come back to him. Right, different dimensions and such, where are his brothers? He looked around to see he was the last to wake up. Mikey stood up and put on his gear, then wandered towards the kitchen where he heard voices.  
  
Inside the small kitchen were both raphs, both leos, and the other mikey.  
  
“Hey little bro!” called his leo,  
  
“Hey, what's going on?” he asked, sitting next to his 2nd oldest brother.  
  
“We're waiting for their April to get here with coffee,” Leo answered.  
  
“Do you want me to make breakfast?” mikey asked the whole room.  
  
“Uh, yeah no, if you're anything like our mikey, you'll probably poison us.” Raphael and Leonardo chuckled.  
  
“What?” mikey was confused, how could his other self not be good at cooking?  
  
“No, mikeys a great cook,” Leo defended his younger brother. “Go ahead and show these guys what you can do Michael.” Leo told him, ready to silently rub in his other self's face how cool his baby bro is.  
  
Mikey nodded his head in determination and got up to start cooking.  
  
“God, I need coffee if i'll be dealing with this.” Donatello had sat back down after that fiasco, the headache already starting to form.  
  
“I thought you guys didn't drink coffee, that's what your leo said?” Donnie looked over from where he was sitting on the counter, trying to find their reality.  
  
“Hah, yeah, leo thought he got rid of it all when he found out I pulled three all nighters in a row,” donatello pulled a coffee pot and the brew out of a drawer in his desk, “he didn't” he smiled plugging it in.  
  
“You better be ready to share, I've been without coffee for too long.” Donnie dramatically pointed out, throwing back his head, in aggravation and exhaustion.  
  
It was pretty quiet from there, Donatello finished the coffee, poured both himself, and donnie a cup. From there, they tried to do as much research on what would cause a whole universe to just disappear. Even with donnies fancy tech shell, they were stumped.  
  
The other leo had strutted into the lab some time later, “hello my twin brother, and another version of my twin brother- triplet?” he wondered aloud.  
  
“He's not your triplet, he's another version of me” donnie rolled his eyes.  
  
'what makes this leo think that him and his donnie are twins?' donatello made a metal note of the comment.  
  
“I don't know, kinda sounds like a triplet to meee~” Leo sang, laying an arm around his twin brother's shoulders, “anyway, mikey made breakfast, and I don't want to miss these guys' reactions to how great he is come on.” Leo started to pull his brother out of the lab.  
  
“I'm good, I have work to do, and i made a vow to myself to never eat mikey's cooking again” donatello shuddered, he didn't want to hurt mikey's feelings, but the last time he was set up to try his brothers cooking, he was in bed sick for a week.  
  
“Well, that vow is being broken today because our mikeys is the best chef, now come on!” Leo had pushed his brother to the door, who was now waiting for Leo to pull donatello with them.  
  
“He-hey!” Donatello was startled at the abrupt nature, normally his brothers would just threaten to smash his tech until he went to bed, he had never been dragged before.  
  
When they had made it over to the kitchen, mikey had put out plates of food already, the 2012 turts were looking at it skeptically, while raph was already eating.  
  
“Wow you got both donnies here? How’d you do that?” Raphael asked looking over at the brothers as they sat down.  
  
“Oh, simple, I call it ‘forcibly removing’” Leo answered, eating from the plate Mikey had sat in front of him.  
  
“Why didn't we ever think of that?” Leonardo mumbled, obviously preparing himself to eat the food.  
  
Donatello looked around, he knew his brothers wouldn’t even look at the food if he didn't try it first. Screw it, he sighed and picked up a fork full of eggs. As he took a bit he was pleasantly surprised to not immediately feel like puking, it was… good? He didn't know a mikey could cook like this.  
  
The 2012 boys looked at their resident genus, all waiting for a grimace, or for him to spit it out, but he didn't, instead he took another bite.  
  
Michelangelo was the second to take a bite, “yo dude, that's cray! How’d you learn to cook like that.”  
  
Instead of mikey answering, leo spoke up, “cray? Really? That's like, five years old” leo and donnie cringed, while mikey answered the question, and raph wondered how they were still using that old slang.  
  
Leonardo started to eat after Michelangelo, then Raphael, with what looked like extreme struggling. (and they called Donnie dramatic) either way, the boys all ate with small conversation here and there. When they were done, Leonardo and Michelangelo wanted to show off their space cartoon, while the donnies went back to the lab. The living room consisted of, both raphs, both mikeys, and both leos.  
  
“This, sure is different” raph tried to stay positive, since he could tell the show made his alternate blue-masked brother happy.  
  
“Yeah, ours are movies” Leo adds watching the cartoon intently.  
  
They continued to watch the cartoon, both mikeys and leonardo enjoying it, while raph a leo are somewhat lost, but take most of it as dark humor.  
  
“Don should really take a break, we won't get home if he's burnt out.” leo whispered to raph, who nodded,  
  
“I'll go get both of them, donnie will like the jokes in this anyway.” raph stood up and walked into the lab.  
  
“Hey guys, come on leonardo has a cartoon on and it's time for a break.”  
  
“I appreciate the worry my dear big brother, but we're good, there's a lot to do and- hey!” raph had scooped up donnie mid sentence, knowing he would go on forever anyway.  
  
“Hah, I'm good, tell my brothers I'll be done soon” Donatello told the large teddy bear that was raph. He obviously didn't like the idea.  
  
“Nope, come on” he then scooped up donatello like a baby, with his own brother held at his waist. Donatello sat there in shock, he didn't move or say anything, not out of fear, just surprise.  
  
He had stared off into space for a solid minute after he was sat down on the couch, his brothers also starring, a bit confused on why his brother was carried out, and then why he wasn't moving.  
  
“Dudee, did you turn him off?” Michelangelo poked his cheek, looking up at raph, who was looking at Donatello in worry.  
  
“I-I don't think so! Can you even do that!?”  
  
“Nah, I think he finally short circuited” Raphael laughed.  
  
Donatello chose then to snap out of whatever trance he was in to yell at his brothers. “I DID NOT!”  
  
His yelling caused the 2018 turts to jump and Leonardo to look over and shush him.  
  
“Hey guys!” April yelled from the front of the lair.  
  
“Hey april!” Michelangelo yelled back.  
  
They all got up to say hi, and that's when the 2018 guys saw her.  
  
“Wait… why are you white?” Leo asked.  
  
Mikey gasps “leo! You can't ask people why they're white!”  
  
Donnie chuckled “nice, a mean girls reference” he fist-bumped his twin.  
  
Raph face palmed, and poor April stood there completely confused along with the 2012 turts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to write more of donnies theater kid aestetic in, so i though April would be a great first victim :)


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys eat breakfast and talk about vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys,, uhm so,, its been awhile huh? :'D put down your pitch forks let me explain! some family things came up, and my great grandparents got covid 19, my grandmother is doing better, but it doesn't look good for my grandfather, so it may be a long time until the next update. I am truly sorry, but i can only take so many stresses at a time. Im only 14, and a lot of bad has been happening has happened these past years.  
> but! i hope you enjoy this chapter! its short but its all i got,, :D

“What?” asked April, obviously confused not only by the fact that there were four new turtles, but also the fact that they asked her why she's white.

“Yeah, guys, what?” asked Raphael, looking back at the others.

“Why.are.you.white?” asked Leo, slower, as if that would help the situation.

“Well, because I was born white?” April answered, handing the bags to Leonardo, before she dropped them.

“Well duh,” donnie rolled his eyes “but I can't believe they whitewashed april” he waved his hand in her direction.

“What my little brothers are trying to say is, our april is black, not white, so we were surprised.” raph tried to clear things up, but that seemed to confuse the older turtles more.

“Here,” donnie pulled out his phone and showed them a selfie with donnie and april at run of the mill pizza.

“Oooh” the 2k12 said in union.

“Hey, donnieee, why didn't you try calling apes?” Leo asked.

“I can't, my phone has no service here, which is strange, but it might be the whole, other universe thing” he put his phone away, and looked over at his brother.

“What kind of phone is that?” Donatello asked, because he hadn't seen that model around.

“Uh, Iphone eight, it's older but was easier to get for us all.” Donnie shrugged, honestly he only got the phones out of luck, who knew the Apple store would throw away phones in such great condition.

“Wait, Iphone eight? We might not have Iphones, but I know there aren't that many yet, I think it's only up to Iphone six?” Donatello told them, apple was fast, but he knew they weren't at eight yet.

“Huh, so your world must not have a very fast apple, or- wait what year is it” donnie had a hunch, but wasn't quite sure.

“It's 2014, what year is it in your world?” Donatello seemed to catch on to donnies hunch.

“I knew it, not only are we in another world, were in the past.”

“Wait what?” Leonardo poked his head out of the kitchen, he was setting the groceries on the table.

“It's 2020 In our world” Donnie responded, the others all seemed to calm down, and they went to the kitchen to make coffee, everyone but the mikeys.

“So, we're in the past! No way, wait if we're in the past are you guys millennials? Is musically a thing still? Or is vine still alive!?” mikey sat down after quickly asking all these questions to the other mikey.

“I don't know what musically is bro, but I do know what vine is, and it's still alive, wait does it die!?” michelangelo asked just as quickly as mikey.

“Oh you poor soul” mikey put his hand on michelangelo's shoulder, shaking his head.

“Hey, can you two idiots stop talking about a weird app? Or at least go to another room?” Raphael shouted over from the back of the kitchen.

“Sure, but next time,” mikey's gaze drew a bit darker, glaring at the small raph, “ask nicely.” he finished smiling and skipping out of the kitchen with Michelangelo behind him. Raph was taken aback to say the least, no one else seemed to notice or care, so he stood there frozen.

Leo was already making coffee for him and his twin. “You know pal, you just kicked out the only turtle who can cook.” he stirred creamer into his, and left his nerd brothers black. Sitting down he handed dons over to him and sipped the drink, staring at the small raph. Raphael was still recovering from what he saw from Mikey, when the alternate versions of don and leo stared at him like two judging teen girls. What is wrong with these guys?

“Wait did you just say mikey cooks?” he had to do a double take to register the turtle just said.

“How are you guys even alive if you eat his cooking?” Leonardo chuckled as he sat next to his angry brother.

“As much as I want to argue that Mikey is a better chef than Rupert Swaggart himself, I think we should stray from fighting, mkay?” raph looked around to his brothers and alternate selves, nodding his head. They all nodded, Leo and Donnie rolling their eyes and mumbling insults under their breaths. A bit later, after they had calmed down, and the mikeys came back to the kitchen to cook breakfast, they ate and were all sitting at the table. Leonardo cleared his throat, quieting the conversations, and grabbing everyone's attention.

“So, we should figure out who's going out on patrol, just our universe or should we mix it up a bit?” Leonardo saw that the alternative raph looked surprised.

“Your brothers show up for patrol?” he asked.

Leonardo was caught off guard. “Uh, yes? Why wouldn't they?” raph glared down at his brothers, said brothers were looking everywhere but their eldest, obviously sweating.

“That's a good question.” he stared for a bit longer, then turned back to Leonardo, “I can go, and I'm sure one of my brothers would love to go.”

“I have to work on that way home with other me so I can't, sorry raphie!” Donnie had grabbed his alternate self and ran out of the room.

“Uh, yeah, me and other me were going to tag a few walls, soo..” mikey grabbed michelangelo and ran out of the room as well, leaving leo alone.

“Uh well, I uhm- well, you seep- I was going to-” leo stammered over his words, trying to come up with a good excuse.

“Looks like it's settled, me and leo will join you too on your patrols” raph smiled over at leonardo, while leo died a little behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... just looked back on the last chapter and they already ate....🤦♀️ so let’s just say this was lunch or somthin idk I’m tired.. XD I don’t have the time to re write it so just bare with me, maby another breakfast 🤷♀️🥲 I’m sorry yall

**Author's Note:**

> hah, sorry if it seems short, ive been busy, but i have a lot of ideas so i hope to get more chapters out! leave some ideas in the comments section if you have any! :)


End file.
